The Hunter
by Sabischan
Summary: The hunter approaches its target, silently and deadly, when the man realizes his presence is too late, with a knife on the man's throat he whispers "Lord Akashi Seijuro demands your presence at the court hall, you ignored the call, so it is on the Lord's power to send a hunter for you", the man was sweetening and shivering when he said "Who are you?", the question was not answered.


Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction in English, so you guys already know that English is not my first language.

And I have no experience writing in English, this is my first attempt, lest hope it's not the last.

So please be nice to me! Just kidding I ratter have you being honest with me, so I can improve my writing!

So Kuroko no Basket does not belong to me.

* * *

The Promised Land has existed since before the first human acquired magic, it was governed by Shadows and Light, nothing physical or touchable, it was an idea wanted by many, the perfect land, prosper and fertile, so close but so far away, it wasn't the distance that kept the poor humans away, it was fear, pure and primitive, carved on the very core of every human.

Poor souls, the land that they wished so badly was unreachable, for they were weak in their nature, animals on their own right but at same time so foolishly civilized, but one day a strange man decided to go to be tested by the forbidden and so desired land.

A man like many others, ordinary and young, poor soul, he walked and walked until he could not hear the sound of his own footsteps, could not hear the sound of his own breath, the only thing that kept his mind on place was the beating of his heart, strong like it wanted burst out of his chest, poor soul, he was being tested by the Shadows and the Light, his mind little by little was being broken down by forces too strong for him to deal with, but his heart kept beating, trying to escape from the body that no longer had a mind of its own, poor soul, even when the body grew tired of moving, and fell down to the ground, his heart kept beating, it didn't want to die, that foolish little creature had no mind and no strength but his stubborn heart kept beating, so the Shadows decided to put their presence inside the men's mind and the Light decided to put its power inside the man's body, both presences taking everything but the stubborn heart, and they made the man's body their own.

When the man came back to his homeland, a long time after he left, he was not the same anymore; he was stronger and wiser than any men, and the people were amazed by the man's power, how he could control both the shadows and the light, so they asked for the man's blessing, and he gave it away and one by one he touched, and one by one he changed, because he was no ordinary men anymore, he was better, he was the first to be possessed by the power of nature, the first light and the first shadow.

And together, the man and his peoples marched to Promised Land, taking all to themselves.

For then on, that wild energy was their to manipulate and command, and the greedy little humans started to want more and more, taking the natures power and the animal powers, and for while it was enough, but the greedy little humans wanted more, so they decided to take from each other, kill each other, making themselves even more powerful, even more inhuman, they became dark and powerful and they destroyed everything, they the land they always wanted.

And the man seeing all the chaos that he caused, raised high above any of his people and took all the power away, and cursed them to live just with the power that he initially gave to them, and the people seeing their loved ones dead their blood on their hands, lowered their head to man, and pleaded for mercy and forgiveness, and their their fell down to the earth, filling it with their true regret, and life came back to the Promised Land.

The man, the shadows, and the light, raised their heads to the sky, away from the earth, and from that moment the people saw that man like a god, and they named him their emperor, their king, their master, they gave their lives to the man that cursed and blessed their lives.

* * *

That was the beginning of the world that we know today, that was the beginning of the realm of Teiko.

* * *

Magic is alive, it shares our bodies, and minds, but it has a will of its own, is the brother that helps to deal with our pain and the is the friend that shares our happiness, is a companion for the journey ahead and the keeper of all inner power that all living beings have.

It's a natural force that runs wild in the world, beautiful thing, amazing thing, there are people that study their whole lives just so they can begin to understand the complexity of magic.

It can be power but it can also be a weakness, it can be mortal or it can be a miracle, your magic is unique, no one had or will ever have a magic like yours, because it molds itself around your soul, around all possibilities, all you could be, your magic will be fit for you and only you.

My magic was made for me, and because I hold it, I share the fate of all my family, from the moment I was born I had my days marked and counted, every step taken could be my last, because my magic was made for me, and only me, because of it I share the fate of my magic, I share its crimes and sins, and as one, we will face the consequences, we will face oblivion.

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuya has been found and is locked on the security tower, where he awaits for his execution, what are you orders my Lord?"

\- So he failed at running away, If he wasn't so stubborn I would have helped, but this outcome is not bad, it does not change my plans for the little one. But I will need more time to prepare now, how unfortunate. I will be trusting on you to keep Tetsuya safe. You will keep him on the court hall for as long as it takes for me to arrive. You are not going to fail me Hunter.

"Of course not Akashi-sama, as a Hunter I honor my contract until the end, I will not aloud any harm to be done to Kuroko-san".

\- I know you won't, after all, you know the price you will have to pay if you fail with your contract, don't you?

He didn't wait for the man to answer, he already knew the answer, instead his mind was busy planning and calculating his approach to the matter at hand, and he gave an internal sigh.

\- If you had just accepted that you belong to me, we could have avoided all this mess. When are you going to learn dear Tetsuya, that I always win. Be your heart or your body, it's all mine little one, you have been mine since the day you were born.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro is a dangerous men, some would say the most dangerous, but most of all he is a men obsessed.

* * *

That is all for today guys!


End file.
